The Many Tangled Lives Of The Animals
by frozen-lake
Summary: One chapter-fouses on one animal...Third Chapter...Pete finds out he has no sens of direction, Bob is tripping over, What Next? Sorry I didn't update sooner! BobRosie They're both elephants...NOT! please R
1. Rosie

I am trying...to write an AC story. And probably won't succeed, but Oh well.  
  
Well...the overall point of this, One of my major goals is to see all the animals. And I want to write a chapter of all the animals. My, my that IS a lot of animals.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Animal Crossing, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction. I would be making AC2  
  
An insight into an animals life.  
  
Chapter One: Rosie: Your Normal Teenage Cat, Or is She Hiding something?  
  
"Rosie." What a STUPID name. Why of all names did she get stuck with Rosie?  
  
She stared at her Gryoid for a while, and after coming to the conclusion it was insane, turned it off, muttering, "Ikan means fish in Indoneasian, you know." She didn't expect it to answer, and it didn't. It was a gryoid after all.  
  
She buried a pitfall right behind her house, around a lot apples, hoping to lure some-one. She WAS that type of girl, after all.  
  
She decided to go to bed, and maybe (hopefully?) not get up tomorrow morning. Oh HOW she hated her life.  
  
But then there was a knick-knocking at the door, and she answered it. It was Bob, as handsome as ever.  
  
"Saw butterfly...got motion sickness..." Bob fainted.  
  
Oh yes. It WAS one of those days.  
  
Now with a sick cat in her house, she KNEW it was going to be a long night.  
  
Rosie couldn't get to sleep. It was pretty hard on most normal nights, because she had no bed, but this night was different. She was captivated by him, his face...and his innocence.  
  
Rosie took one look at him and pecked him on his forehead. "I love you Bob" she murmered.  
  
Bob snored.  
  
Rosie went to Eloise's house for the night, she was the only person in town who had a spare bed.  
  
"Bye Bob and good luck."  
  
Two days later Eloise finds Bob in Rosie's house. (Next Chapter.) (Focus on Eloise)  
  
Please R&R  
  
Frozen___Lak3~ 


	2. Eloise Is she hiding somthing

Eloise (Is she hiding something?)  
  
I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Two glorious days doing nothing and I am FINALLY BACK  
  
Bob is back too!  
  
Eloise  
  
Eloise had to return a handkerchief to Rosie, which she had left at her place two nights ago, when Rosie had stayed the night.  
  
She grabbed the handkerchief and walked out of her house, thus putting the well known "I am not in right now" sign up.  
  
It was a wet, miserable day outside, the rain came down never ceasing, and she felt a childish urge rise up inside her, to stick her tongue out and go back inside and sleep the day out. Besides, walking to Rosie's house would mean having to walk through the massacre of weeds that were silently taking over.  
  
"But, no" she told her self. "The citizens put their faith in me and I would never stoop to the level were I have to get pitiful humans to do things for me. The citizens worship me and I don't want to lose their trust in me and even though I don't think trust is even that important a thing, it could come in handy some day. Ah! She was talking to her self. That would definitely the number one way to lose her worshippers. After all, talking to yourself wasn't something you do every day. (A/N Unless you're me()  
  
Seriously, she did have to go to Rosie's house, so she set out to walk on her short stubby legs thinking at the time "I wish my legs were longer."  
  
Strangely, She hadn't seen Rosie since she left her house 2 days ago, or maybe this is just another of Rosie's "I wanna become a hermit" schemes.  
  
She trekked though the weeds, down the ramp, "Oooh" she thought. "Rosie better be grateful. She knows how much I hate weeds."  
  
She got to Rosie's house as quickly as her short, stubby legs could carry her. Then she faltered. Her house was...no other word for it...gone! The only thing she could see was...A garbage bag?  
  
For once she let curiosity get the better of her. She went to take a closer look...and gasped. It was Bob! But...why...would he be here of all places. Kneeling down, she checked for a pulse. She could feel it. But then she spotted something else that got her interested. There was a piece of Gryoid Paper jut next to Bob.  
  
Written in Rosie's handwriting was a poem...  
  
You mean a lot to me, and I can see  
  
You are special in a million ways.  
  
You know that I am only me...  
  
And you make my life worth the days.  
  
My life is a meaningless shell without you  
  
I hope I can just find another way  
  
To tell you that I love you too  
  
And I think about you every day.  
  
And in scrawled handwriting down the bottom, was written "Meet me at Stone's Lake at 3 o'clock  
  
Love Rosie.  
  
"She really does love you, even if she did move to Stone." Eloise smiled softly. Then she regained herself. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP BOB!!" She yelled.  
  
Bob rolled over and snored.  
  
"Did you or did you not hear me Bob?" She demanded. I said GET UP!  
  
Bob woke up. He yawned. Big time. It wasn't a surprise if all of Weedy hadn't heard him. Oh, well, it wasn't like Eloise hadn't already awakened them.  
  
Fang ran up to Eloise and looked ready to yell.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE TO YELL IN MY EAR LIKE THAT!" He bellowed.  
  
"SOMETIMES I WISH I WAS DEAF, BUT I'M NOT!"  
  
"Ok...Fang boy...I get the picture...no YELLING," she shouted "In the morning."  
  
"At least you've got you're priorities straight." Fang said, "Even if it is only your morning ones."  
  
"Oh, and do you still have my camera, I'm gonna go to Stone were I could get a potential blackmail weapon"  
  
"Here it is..." Fang replied. "Even if I don't like the sound of what you're doing..." he trailed off.  
  
"E-Eloise, if you don't use you're camera I'll give you...a-a-a-a-a-a cherry!" Bob stuttered.  
  
Eloise had forgotten all about Bob. Really, she did. It wasn't that she didn't like Bob or anything...the person she didn't like at this moment was...ROSIE! How could have someone with someone as atrocious fashion sense had landed herself with a REAL boyfriend before she, Eloise, had. It was a miricale. And how was it going to be when she saw there little meeting by Stone's lake...in about 5 hours. How did humans put it...? Ah, that was it, It was going to be a Kodak moment.  
  
O_o A secret meeting at Stone...Eloise is JEALOUS oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo As always hit the little button down there that spells R-e-v-e-i-w.  
  
Next chapter is...Pete!!  
  
The understimated mail deliverer...ooh that sounded funny... and just for a random bit of fun, butterflies give me motion sickness too...Aloha!  
  
Yahoo (Sugar intake WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to high, or it could be the red cordial.)  
  
Bye  
  
Frozen-lake. 


	3. Pete

Because I don't want to see a close-up of Mr Resseti's ugly face again,( I admit , I resseted I thought I'd better write this chapter.  
  
Ok, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner...I was busy...um busy playing the Sims...yes the Sims!!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I could claim credit for this wonderful game. (emphasis on WISH)  
  
Pete (The underestimated postal employee)  
  
Why on earth did he do this job for a living? It was all right when every- one took a break from delivering letters, but today, was worse.  
  
It wasn't like somebody's birthday, where there only was one way mail that so called 'special' one who was turning a year older that day.  
  
It was because today was Valentine's day and he had never felt so stressed, so tired. So far today he had posted 117 letters, a new daily record. And it was only 11 am.  
  
Oh. And also the fact HE, him, Pete, the poor little pelican who delivered the letters had NEVER gotten a card. And he really wanted one. But he might as well wish for Tom Nook to actually have a sale at his sales...oh well.  
  
He continued stuffing the envelopes into the brown mailbag, sniffing the letters as they came along, waiting to smell Phyllis' beautiful perfume. Thinking about Phyllis, he wondered why HE, Pete had NEVER gotten a letter, ok, so Phyllis didn't know where he lived, she could have asked around. Wait no, she couldn't, NO-BODY could have, he had a silent number too, which only Phyllis knew.  
  
Hey...if Phyllis was the only one who had known his number how the HELL did Pelly get it?  
  
Ah...well, It was probably just another one of those mysteries of life, where animals knew things that they really weren't supposed to know.  
  
He continued sorting the letters, sometimes letting out a small, exasperated sigh. How he wished he could take off his shoes and put his feet up and have a nice relaxing nap...Hey! That letter wasn't enveloped!  
  
Out of curiosity, he read it, and yes, he did know reading another person's mail is a federal offence. But give him a break, he WAS curious.  
  
He checked who it was addressed to, it was Mint. Who would even write to Mint, she lived in Stone!  
  
It was Eloise.  
  
He read the letter, because he was curious.  
  
Mint,  
  
If you want to see an asTONishing sight, meet me at stone's wishing well in 2 hours  
  
Ta-ta!

Weedy most fashionable (and only) elephant, Eloise  
  
"Hmmm," Pete thought. "This might be well worth checking out...Stone, here I come!"  
  
(I could end it here but I'm scared of Mr.Resetti!)  
  
He stretched out his tired wings and flew in the direction of Stone. But he forgot that he had no sense of direction. He ended up collapsing in the middle of Bass, where bass were living in their thousands, living happily in the river. (or lake, or sea.

Meanwhile In Stone

Bob was really TRYING to get Rosie to like him. He had bought some new duds at one of Tom Nook's recent sales and had also received a free red balloon which he was going to give to Rosie.  
  
He was trying to really strut his stuff, while walking to the wishing well, but he just tripped all over the place, which earned him some laughs from the resident human, Pat, who was well-known for being mean.  
  
He caught sight of Rosie, tripped over, (which earned him another laugh from Pat) and stuttered "H-h-hi R-r-r-rosie, I g-got this b-balloon for you."  
  
Bob accidently let go of the balloon which hit Pat on the head, who was digging a hole behind Bob.  
  
He started to start another sentence when Pat rammed into him and sent him flying backwards which sent him into...(That would be a cruel place to leave it, no?) A pitfall!  
  
That gave Bob a depressing thought... "Why me?"  
  
I'll leave it here. Sorry if it looks a bit rushed cause I just don't have a lot of time at the moment.  
  
And no, ExtremelyEvilKitty, the weeds are there form a 'time travel experiment' Not Rosie!

Ta Ta 4 now,

Frozen Lake...(Elk??)


End file.
